


Take Your Best Shot

by NewDestinyToTheGrave



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Drunkenness, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewDestinyToTheGrave/pseuds/NewDestinyToTheGrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star laughed. “And miss out on this party?” He asked sarcastically. “It’s not as though we all spend most of our actual lives doing this shit, but now it’s our free time too, right?”</p>
<p>--It's Soul's birthday, and he's the only one who wanted to play laser tag, but if Black Star and Kid both have to be there, at least they can make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DeathStar fic, so it's not very good, but I think it turned out alright. Leave a comment on what you thought!

“Happy B-Day, bro! The big two-one, how do you feel?” Soul looked over his shoulder as his best friend, Black Star, bounded up behind him, excited and clearly at least somewhat drunk.  
  
He sighed. “You do know we’re going out after this, right? To celebrate me finally being of legal age, which, I might remind you, you still are not.” He knew everyone thought he’d been silly to spend his twenty-first birthday playing laser tag, but hell, it was something that would be far more entertaining with the group of highly-skilled fighters he called his friends, and besides, there’d be plenty of time for celebratory (and, in Black Star and Maka’s case, underage) alcohol later.  
  
Black Star bounced up and down, wobbling slightly and flashing his signature grin. “Dude, I know, but the thing is, I could beat you all in my sleep, so this evens things out a little. And how much can drinking really hinder a god like me?” That earned an eye roll from the white-haired man standing next to him, who then took a breath and made an announcement.  
  
“Alright guys, so since this nerd finally showed up, we can go in. It’s just gonna be us, so I thought we could pick teams.” As they all started to turn to each other, he hastily continued. “Wait- I meant Liz and I would be captains- we choose, not the rest of you.”  
  
They all groaned, and Death the Kid was quick to ask, “Why you two? Surely I should be a captain instead.”  
  
“Look, Liz is the oldest, and it’s kind of my birthday, so guess what? Suck it up- I pick Maka.” She walked forward to stand beside him with a slight smile on her face, although seeing how long they’d been partners for, it was no surprise she’d been his first choice. Liz quickly chose Kid, so Soul picked Black Star.  
  
Liz contemplated her remaining options. “Tsubaki,” she said after a minute, deciding it was best to split up as many teams as possible. Soul had the same idea, so his next choice was Patty, leaving Crona with Liz’s group.  
  
Since the teams were set, Soul showed the woman at the counter their tickets, and they got their vests and guns and walked through the double doors. The lasers wouldn’t turn on for a full minute after they’d entered, so they used that time to gather on opposite sides of the arena, attempting to find the most ideal spots to hide.  
  
It was a pretty big place, with a large, mostly rectangular room in the center, and a few smaller areas with specific entrances that were more hidden coming off of the sides. There were different height walls scattered around to provide cover, as well as a few boulder-like structures for a sense of reality. The lighting was extremely dim, and a fog machine somewhere sent smoke in to cloud the view. Black Star had to squint just to make out his teammates before they split up along the far end of the room.  
  
When the minute was up and their laser guns glowed softly to show that they were on, chaos ensued. Soul and Maka sprinted out together, dodging lasers and firing back shots of their own, and Patty ran behind a wall, going for more of a sneak attack angle. Black Star felt his poor decision making come back to haunt him, as the strain to see was not aided by the fact that his head was clouded from the beer. He stayed safely in the corner for a few minutes, trying to clear his thoughts, and when he finally emerged, it seemed as though he was the only one there. Proving that wrong, a shot quickly whizzed past him, and, shaking his head, he turned and rolled through a small hole in the wall, sliding into a room in which he had to stoop to walk, and in which there was even less light. Clearly meant to be hidden, it was nice if ever someone needed a safe place during the game, and he almost felt secure. That is, until he heard the slightest sound behind him.  
  
He whipped around, pointing his gun at the noise, and, inching closer realized it was, in fact, Death the Kid. He almost lowered his guard, but remembered that they were on opposite teams, and noticed an identical gun aimed back at his chest. It was a standoff. Black Star groaned, and then winced; the action had only made his head hurt more.  
  
Kid scoffed at that. “Really? It’s like you can’t decide if you’re drunk or hungover.”  
  
Black Star just smiled. “The best cure for either,” he said, pulling a can of beer out of the enormous jacket he’d refused to take off (now for obvious reasons), “is more alcohol.” He took a swig, but made sure to keep his gun up and his eyes on Kid, and then leaned back into the wall. He offered it to Kid, and after some hesitation, he accepted it.  
  
Kid sighed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Today was shit,” he said, brushing his hair out of his face. “I was renovating the kitchen, and do you know how much work goes into that? I almost didn’t even come.”  
  
Black Star laughed. “And miss out on this party?” He asked sarcastically. “It’s not as though we all spend most of our actual lives doing this shit, but now it’s our free time too, right?”  
  
Kid looked down, smiling slightly. “Look, I came in here so I wouldn’t have to fight. Truce?”  
  
“As long as we’re in here, I won’t fire if you don’t.” Black Star put his gun on the floor, watching to make sure Kid did the same. He closed his eyes, and sat back for awhile. They passed the can back and forth until it was empty, and sure enough, Black Star had another one hidden in his coat, so the definitely-illegal cycle continued for the next fifteen minutes or so. Each person had multiple lives in-game, so while they sat in there, the battle was still raging on outside.  
  
At a certain point, Black Star decided to head back out, but failed to remember the short ceiling, so when he stood up, he banged his head and tripped, landing on Kid and dropping his drink. Luckily, it was empty, but giggling, he quickly put it right-side up again. “Sorry,” he whispered in a slightly slurred voice, laughing into Kid’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t be,” Kid said, and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
He could taste the beer on Black Star’s lips, but he could also smell his aftershave and feel his breath raising goosebumps on his own neck. He felt Black Star lift himself up, his muscles tightening as he shifted so that rather than laying on top of Kid, he was hovering over him, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on Kid’s. “Okay,” Black Star said simply, “I think what I said before still stands.”  
  
He sat up to reveal his gun in his hand, and gave an apologetic smile before he broke his agreement and shot Kid in the chest. He quickly stood up, bending over this time so they didn’t have a repeat incident with the ceiling, and backed away towards the door. Kid looked shocked and unequivocally pissed off, asking in disbelief, “Did you kiss me just so you could shoot me?”  
  
“No,” Black Star said. “I kissed you, and then I shot you. But, by all means, I’d be happy to go back to that first thing,” He grinned and gave a ridiculous wink which Kid was ashamed to admit was attractive, “If you can catch me first.” With that, he turned and ran back to the main room.  
  
Kid was on his feet in an instant, picking up his gun and following the other man, because if ever there was a prize worth fighting for, that was it.


End file.
